One Moment
by Solomonssavior
Summary: Random Oneshot. Yuuri gets captured by Big Cimaron again. I'm only up to about episode 63 or 64 and I haven't watched in awhile I was just thinking about how bad I feel for Adelbert and this came up... I don't know. I really like his character. AdelbertXJulia. R&R please. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually work on some of my other stuff while I'm bored (I'M SORRY ABOUT BEING LAZY!).


**One Moment**

**By: SolomonSavior**

**Summary/ Author's Note: **Random Oneshot. Yuuri gets captured by Big Cimaron again. I'm only up to about episode 63 or 64 and I haven't watched in awhile I was just thinking about how bad I feel for Adelbert and this came up... I don't know. I really like his character. AdelbertXJulia. R&R please. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually work on some of my other stuff while I'm bored (I'M SORRY ABOUT BEING LAZY!).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I just wanted to write something sappy and avoid my homework.

Why did you do this, Julia? This kid gets captured all the time. He's stupid and rash and he gets captured ALL THE TIME. The last place I want to be is bleeding in some stupid cell with THIS kid! I always think too much of the past when I'm with this damned kid. Why me?

"It's okay Adelbert. I'm sure Conrad will save us soon. Or Wolfram. I know they'll save us."

"Please, kid. They'll save you. How do you get caught by Big Cimaron so much? And why in the world do I help you? Look where it's gotten me. My arm's probably going to fall off. Rotting in a jail cell hoping those stupid nephews of mine will come _save _me." I snarled with a mocking bite to my tone.

"Of course they'll save you too." Stop being so nice all the time. It's horrible. Why did you just grab my hand? Let go. "I would never leave you here alone, Adelbert. I couldn't leave you."

"GAH, why do you do THAT!" I couldn't help it. I freaked out. He was looking at me with those damned eyes; Julia's eyes. And now he looks so sad. I yelled at Julia?! What's the matter with me?! I love Jul– no... I loved Julia. She's not here. This kid is. Yuuri. Not Julia.

"I don't understand. What did I do? I can stop whatever it is. I just know I wouldn't let them leave you. I wouldn't forgive them for that. I mean you were helping me after all, and I know Wolfram can be pigheaded at times, but he'd listen to me and Conrad–'' He mumbled pathetically. Trying to make amends with me. Why does this stupid kid have to be friends with everyone?

Okay. Deep breaths. "Calm down, little king, I wasn't yelling at you. Not entirely any way."

"I don't understand why you don't like me? What have I ever done to you?" Oh, Julia. What have you ever done to me? You sacrificed yourself.

"You'd give up your life to protect the people of demon tribe."

"That's my big fault?! You hate me because I love my people? I don't understand. You're demon tribe. It's the same for you and your village of outcasts. You're a wonderful leader."

"That doesn't change the fact that I simply don't like that in you. I never have and I never will." I do not need to be telling him this. Now he's all quiet and staring off into space like she used to. I remember she would bite her lip like that sometimes when she though, despite being told that a well-bred lady would never do that. I loved it. She was beautiful when she was thoughtful.

"You know," he said barely louder than a whisper, "I think I understand your problem. I remember. I would sacrifice my life for you too. Of course I love Wolfram now, but in another life, I loved you too. I would never let you go, Adelbert."

"What did you just say? This better not be a trick"

He began biting his nails nervously. Julia never did that. "I remember loving you, sometimes. I was so kind-hearted and gentle back then. I wonder how. It seems impossible to be so sweet, yet I was. I was so happy with my life. When I first met you here, you stole me on the back of your horse. I knew it was you then, it smelled just like you used to, but you were so rough. It scares me how rash you've become sometimes. I remember when you cherished me. I was so happy to have your love."

How? He remembers past lives? That's impossible. "You can't _remember _being Julia! She's gone... No. She's gone and that's impossible."

"I do though. Everyone was hurting in that war. So much blood." His eyes bore into mine, silently crying but refusing to break my gaze. "She had to save them. I'm just so sorry I hurt you. I loved you so much."

"No. No. No. NO. I refuse to accept this! She had to save them, but you're sorry you hurt me?! You must be confused. You ARE NOT Julia. Stop this." I finally tear my gaze away and bury my head in my hands. It's so painful.

"Please, Adelbert. I want to help you. I remember. Talk to me. Maybe without looking, so I don't ruin this for you, but I still want to apologize. I still want you to know that this wasn't your fault. I had to help them."

"Why?"

"I couldn't leave all those people dying. Gisela was so destroyed every time someone died. I was so afraid that one day you were going to be laying in one of those beds." I hadn't looked up yet but I could feel her hands on my. She had wrapped them around my back toward my stomach and was resting her head on my back. I curled inward and grabbed her hand.

"I wasn't though! I was fighting as hard as I could to save you. I didn't fight for Shin Makoku. I fought for you and I couldn't save you! Julia I'm so sorry. I wanted to save you so badly."

She squeezed my hand and I realized that I was letting some kid comfort me. Because I was sobbing. I couldn't stop. As she tried to soothe me, she lifted her hand to my arm and healed it easily. "Shh. I know. It's alright."

"You are Julia?"

"For the most part. I can feel Julia. Her personality guides me. I know her life and emotions. I didn't when we first met. I just knew who you were somehow. I remember having to fight the urge to trust you."

"I wanted you to have freedom. I wanted to have a life with you. Were you afraid when you died? Or sad?

"I had wanted to see you again. I was sad I was going before I could, but I remember thinking you would protect the new me, I was right, and I was just so tired. I knew when I healed that last man that I was dying. I could feel my energy, my life, slip away just out of my fingertips as I saved his life. I knew it would kill me and I figured you'd be angry, but I'd dreamed of the union of the tribes for so long... It was an easy choice to make."

"Were you in pain?" She stood up and walked to the bars of our cell, hearing the guards rushing up stairs to fight her warriors. I finally looked up and saw that kid again instead of her. He looked back to me and smiled.

"Not at all. I felt no pain. I was dreaming about all of my friends until I finally just fell asleep."

I wiped my eyes, and stretched out my healed arm. "You always were good at healing. Exceptional. Thank you. You realize this doesn't change anything. I won't come back, Demon King Yuuri."

"I know, Adelbert Von Grantz. You were always so proud." He laughed. A sweet, musical sound and I paused for a moment. While I had her here, or whatever of her was left, I didn't want to regret this.

"Can I say something else? Before my idiot nephews get here and your little boyfriend accuses me of getting to comfortable with you."

"Of course. Anything you want. I swear, no one will ever hear about this, unless you want to talk again. I know you won't be coming with us, although you know I'm still going to offer." As if I thought you'd tell anyone in the first place.

I stare at the ground again. I can hear their swords clashing as they come to save their king. "I've missed you Julia. You know, all this time I– well, I just want you to know that no matter who you've become in this life or the next, I'll always love you Julia. I really am sorry I can't serve under your new host. I don't agree."

He sighed. "I'd never ask you to go against your beliefs. Those villagers need you more than I do anyways. Still, I wish I could be near you more often. Even if I'm not Julia anymore, I feel very safe and protected around you."

"I love you Julia. I miss you."

" You made me very happy, once upon a time. Thank you for loving me, Adelbert. There was nothing more I once wished for than to be Susannah Julia Von Wincott-Grantz."

"Oh, Julia."

When he turned to me, she was gone and Yuuri the demon king had returned completely. "I know you don't want them to see you like this. You won't want to deal with them. Hide when we leave and escape, okay. You're healed now. I'm sorry, Adelbert, I have to go with them. Are you sure you can't come."

"I'm sure. Goodbye." _Goodbye Julia._

With that final consolation, my little brat of a nephew stormed in. Our time was over. Julia was gone again.


End file.
